


heavy breaths (gentle whispers)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO THIS IS POST-TIMESKIP, Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, i.e. a safeword set in place and it's implied that there's been a discussion about hard limits, idk how to tag this specifically so i will just explain it myself in the tags LMAO, like at the end lawl, no description of the reader's genitalia but is implied to be AFAB (they wear a strap), there's clear boundaries set between the characters, which is very important!! during sex!! so yeah just to make that clear lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You can't get enough of him.(A pegging fic. It's a pegging fic.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	heavy breaths (gentle whispers)

Nails trace gently over the curve of Keiji’s spine. He lets out a shuddering breath, body shivering with all the sensations he’s experiencing. Hands moving to grip the curve of his waist tightly, you bend over to exhale hotly on the back of his neck, and he shivers again, letting out a weak noise. 

You adjust yourself, letting one arm curve around as much of the circumference of his waist as you could, the other arm slinking up his spine until your hand tangled itself in his hair and _tugged._

“Are you gonna be good for me?” You whisper into his ear, quiet and warm and breathy. Keiji whimpers (fucking _whimpers)_ and nods once your fingers loosen from his hair. 

“I’ll be good,” his voice comes out small and broken as you nuzzle into his neck. “So good, for— for you.” 

You hum into his ear, lips parting to release a sigh onto the skin of his shoulder blade. He’s hypersensitive after you’ve worked him up for so long, hips nestled right up against his ass, strap-on nestled deep inside of him—enough to brush over all of the sensitive spots that make him jerk in pleasure whenever you shift your position. 

“My little slut—” (and he shudders at the name, lets out a choked keen when your fingertips trace around his stretched-out rim) “—always perfect. Always obedient, always good.” Your hands go back up to his waist, and you pull him back and he _shrieks—_

“I’m gonna fuck you _stupid.”_

(Akaashi knows you make good on your promises.) 

You start with a fast pace already, hips thrusting forward in a steady rhythm. The sound of skin hitting skin is addicting and so are the moans that Akaashi is letting slip from his lips. One hand slips down to brush against his cock and _oh,_ he’s fucking _dripping._

He yelps at the new contact, and you assume he’s particularly sensitive now. Your fingers trace gently along the shaft but your thrusts don't relent, only staggering slightly as you try to multitask. 

“You’re dripping,” you tell him as if he doesn’t know already, as if he doesn’t know that he’s bare and red-faced and flushed and _presented_ like this in front of you, “Who got you this wet, baby? This hard?” 

His face is pressed against the pillows, shouts of pleasure coming out muffled within the plush fabric. He turns his head, eyes searching for yours desperately as he struggles to respond.   
  


_“You—”_ and it’s shaky and he’s breathless and _you’re_ breathless, “—always you.” 

(The sentiment would be nice if you weren’t currently trying to fuck him into oblivion.) 

“That’s right baby,” a hand slinks up to his chest and tweaks one of his nipples sharply. He cries out and jolts away, but your grip is back on his waist and you’re already pulling him back onto the silicone cock before he can think. “You’re mine. And I’m yours.” 

“I’m— _yours!”_ In a few swift movements, you change his position—you bring his hips higher up, a hand pressed down into the middle of his back and on the back of his head to bring him into a graceful arch. You can tell it hits him _deep,_ so fucking _deep_ now and you’re hitting his prostate dead on every time you pull him back to meet your harsh thrusts. 

“I’m always yours, fu– _fuck,_ please let me c– _um!”_ He’s almost sobbing now. From the limited profile view you can see of his face, there’s tears rimming the edges of his tightly-closed eyes and his mouth hangs open, a steady stream of whines and moans and _cries_ coming out. 

“You wanna cum, hm? Cum like a good boy?” 

“Yes, yours, pl _ease—”_

“Good boy, begging for me, being all obedient.” A hand grips his cock tightly, slick and _drooling_ with precum. He jerks away from the contact, thrusting back into you to avoid your hand only to find no reprieve as your strap-on digs deeper into his soft walls. Keiji yelps, face nestling itself back into the pillows, away from your piercing gaze. 

Despite that, though, he bats your hand away from his cock. You slow down and oblige to his wordless request, hand slipping up to plant itself warmly on his shoulder. It’s a silent encouragement for him, letting him know that you’re listening to whatever he wants to ask for. 

“I wanna…” Keiji pants, taking a moment to catch his breath and you give him the time to do so. He pushes himself up on his elbows weakly, head hanging low and—

_“I wanna see you when I cum.”_

Fuck. Holy fuck. 

You pull out of him, leaving him achingly empty until he’s flipped over onto his back and filled again. He cries out loudly at the spontaneity of it all, head thrown back with a fucking _gorgeous_ expression on his face and pretty moans echoing throughout the bedroom. 

Your hand wraps around his cock again, following the rhythm of your thrusts as best as you can as you pound into him without much caution. Your free hand goes to cup (more like _grip)_ the side of his face, forcing his gaze onto you. 

“Said you wanted to see me when you cum, didn’t you? Then don’t throw your head back like that, baby, keep looking at me. You’re good, aren’t you?” 

A weak nod is all you receive in response. You smile lovingly at him, a contrast to the still-rough pace you’ve kept up. Your thumb brushes over the head of his sensitive cock and—

“I’m g’na _cum,_ I’m cumming _pleasepleasepleaseplease—”_

(Keiji comes. He _really_ fucking does, and his release covers the delicate skin of his stomach so beautifully and you wonder if you should really be finding this as erotic as you do right now.)

It feels like everything stops once Keiji’s met his release. You’re breathing heavily from over-exertion, as is he. His eyes have fluttered closed, and upon realizing that you’re still _quite deep in your boyfriend’s guys,_ you pull out of him slowly (gaining a few pained whimpers in the process). 

“Wait here, okay baby?” You ask him gently, crawling over to cup his face (gently this time) and kiss him softly on the forehead. “I’ll be right back with everything, it’ll only take a minute.” 

Keiji’s happy to see that you stuck to your promise, hearing your footsteps pad in and out of the door in only a few intervals of time. There’s a dazed smile on his face as he feels you start to wipe him down with a soft, damp towel, cleaning the essence of his orgasm from his torso. A tap on his temple alerts him after a few minutes, and he blearily opens his eyes to look at you. 

You’re smiling. He smiles back. 

“You know you did so well today, right?” A hum, and a nod in response. “And you know I love you?” A hum and a nod. 

“I love you too.” His voice is hoarse—you can tell it must feel bad too, judging by the wince that takes over his expression. 

“I’m gonna make you tea for that,” you tell him, placing a soft kiss on the plush of his cheek. “And get you snacks, too. Something sweet. And— water! Water too, you need that. It’s very important.” Keiji can’t help but let out a breathy chuckle at how much you’re fretting over him. You do this every time you have a rough session with him, coddling him and bringing him water and food and giving him soft little kisses throughout the rest of the night. (There’s zero complaints on his end. He just sometimes gets worried about how you’re feeling, too.) 

“Just stay here for now,” he mumbles, weakly bringing a hand up to cup your neck and pull you closer to him. “I can eat and shower and whatever, later.” 

You sigh playfully, laying entirely on the bed now with your arms wrapped loosely around his waist. “Fine. Just don't complain to me when you wake up feeling all gross.” 

Keiji smiles. “I would never.”


End file.
